Michael Katleman
Michael Katleman is an American motion picture director and producer. He is an episodic director for the second season of Falling Skies and directed the episode "Compass". Biography Earlier career Katleman began his career as an Assistant Director (AD) in the 1980s. He made his debut as a Second Assistant Director for the television feature Toughlove in 1985. He worked in film and television throughout the 1980s, including Predator (1987) and the series thirtysomething in 1988. He joined the crew of the Vietnam war medical drama China Beach as a First AD for the second season in the 1988 to 1989 television season. He also served as the Unit Production Manager for an episode of the season. He returned as a First AD for the third season in the 1989 to 1990 television season. He made his episode directing debut with the third season episode "The Gift". He also directed the fourth season episode "One Giant Leap" in fall 1990. Having progressed to work as an episodic director he directed episodes for a variety of series throughout the 1990s. In the 1991 to 1992 season he returned to L.A. Law to helm "Do the Spike Thing" for the sixth season. He also directed "Halloween" for the second season of Beverly Hills, 90210. He also directed three episodes for the third season of the comedy Northern Exposure, "Get Real", "Democracy in America", and "It Happened in Juneau". He also directed an episode for the first season of I'll Fly Away entitled "Toy Soldiers". He was hired as a Co-Executive Producer for the second season of Gilmore Girls in fall 2001. He continued to direct episodes of the show and directed "Hammers and Veils" and "Nick & Nora/Sid & Nancy". He left the crew at the close of the second season. In the 2001 to 2002 season he also directed two episodes for the first season of the DC Comics Superman spinoff series Smallville, "Zero" and "Drone". In the 2002 to 2003 season he joined the new DC comics Batman spinoff series Birds of Prey as a Co-Executive Producer and director. He also directed the finale of the Steven Spielberg alien abduction miniseries Taken and an episode of Everwood entitled "Fear Itself". He returned to Smallville in fall 2003, directed the third season episode "Extinction". He directed an episode of the short lived crime drama Karen Sisco entitled "Nobody's Perfect". He initially directed "Haunted" and "Drop Dead Gorgeous" for Tru Calling. He was then hired as a Co-Executive Producer for the second half of the first season beginning with the fourteenth episode "Daddy's Girl". In the 2009 to 2010 season he was a Co-Executive Producer and directer for the new supernatural drama Eastwick. He also directed an episode for the first season of comedy Life Unexpected entitled "Family Therapized". In summer 2010 he directed an episode of the FX crime drama Justified. Like Karen Sisco the show was based on a character created by Elmore Leonard. It is also run by Falling Skies Executive Producer Graham Yost. During Falling Skies In summer 2012, he joined the crew of the second season of the Steven Spielberg alien-invasion drama Falling Skies. He served as an episodic director for the show and directed the season's third episode "Compass". Credit Director *"Compass" External Links *Michael Katleman at IMDb *Michael Katleman at Wikipedia Category:Directors Category:Season 2